<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joker: The Beginning by QueerTransGirl29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607598">Joker: The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29'>QueerTransGirl29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Joker (2019), Multi-Fandom, Multi-verse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Joker - Freeform, Gore, Joker is a woman, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is the story of how a young woman named Arwen Fleck became the Joker, the Clown Princess Of Crime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arwen Fleck|Joker/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joker: The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Hey, y'all. This is the first chapter of my Joker fic. It's based on the 2019 film, Joker. Now on with the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham City, October, 10, 2019</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>Joker sat with her back to the wall of her lonely cell in Arkham Asylum. There was a sinister smile painted on her face with moonlight coming through the window from high above her on the highest part of the room, which gave her an even darker persona.</p><p>She began to laugh. At first, it was just a giggle, but it slowly became a full-on cackle. But there was no happiness could be seen in her green eyes, only darkness tinged with an edge of sadness swirling inside. But she had managed to stop laughing when her throat started to ache.</p><p>Joker pressed one of her hands to her throat, hoping that the pain would stop soon and when it finally did, she smiled for it. It lasted for just a few seconds before her usual sneer was back in place. She felt someone's presence, so she raised her head up to see who it was that had just showed up at her gloomy cell.</p><p>"Dr. Quinzel. What's on the agenda today? The usual? Am I still insane? Do I still want to kill people? What kind of thoughts I am having today?" The green-haired woman asked.</p><p>Dr. Harleen Quinzel stood a few steps away from the bars of Joker's cell. She was a slightly tall woman in her late twenties with her blonde hair worn in a ponytail. She smiled slightly and shook her head in response to the other woman's questions. She walked closer, she then sat down in a chair that was right in front of the cell doors. The blonde woman crossed her right leg over her left.</p><p>"No, not today. Today, I want you to tell me how you became the Joker. If that's alright with you." She said. Harleen enjoyed her sessions with the Joker. She was quite different from her regular patients. She was starting to fall in love with the Clown Princess Of Crime as the green-haired woman was called.</p><p>"Are you sure? It's a long fucking story and it's dark as hell. I'm not even sure if it was real at all or just a series of really fucked delusions that my mind had decided to plague me with."</p><p>Harleen hated the bad hand that life had dealt Joker, but in order to properly help her, she needed to know her current patient's life story. She once again nodded in reply.</p><p>Joker grinned to herself. She never planned on being truthful to anyone anymore, but she felt connected to the very pretty blonde doctor.</p><p>"If you want me to start from the beginning, I will. My name before I became the Joker was Arwen Fleck. This is my story. This is how I became the Joker." She began as she moved to sit on her bed to get more comfortable.</p><p>Harleen couldn't wait to hear Joker's tale, so she leaned forward to hear her better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN 2: I hope that all of y'all have enjoyed reading this first chapter. I apologize for it being so short. It'll be a while before I write and update this fic with the second chapter.</p><p>Thank y'all for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. Until next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>